1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of measuring biometric information.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals refer to devices including a battery and a display unit, outputting information on a display unit by using power supplied from the battery, and formed to be portable by users. Mobile terminals include a device for recording and reproducing video and a device displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), and also includes a notebook computer, a cellular phone, glasses, watches, and game machines capable of displaying screen information.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, a function of collecting biometric information by a sensor, or the like, included in a mobile terminal has been researched. However, in order to collect biometric information, a users' intentional measurement stage is required, causing user inconvenience.